Change For You
by HoneyWingedAngel
Summary: When sourthern girl, Dante Saint-Evans, moved to Hogwarts she thought her life was over. Until she found Draco, the guy she's pined over for seven years. Although he's a Deatheater now, he's willing to change for Dante. Will she let him?
1. Chapter 1

You know the look on your parent's faces when they are about to spring something on you? Like, I don't know, moving to a completely different country right before your last year of school at one of the best wizard academies you could ever have hoped to go to?  
Yeah, that was me two months ago. Imagine that, I come home from a exceptional night in North Carolina, USA with all my best pals and my parents are sitting at the kitchen table giving me that look that I just mentioned.  
"Dante, we have something to tell you," Mother says. Then her and Father go on and on about how they have a great "opportunity" awaiting them in England. That I would love it there and that there is an even better academy. Oh, I could always come visit my friends and family back home. They would make sure this was an "easy" transition for me.  
Let's think about it. I was born and raised in the southern United States. All my family and all my friends live in the South. I had never known anything other than the back forty and the grassy sand dunes. I'm a child of sunshine, country music, and pick up trucks. My days are spent going to the beach and learning all kinds of fun magic at Beauregard's Academy for Witches and Wizards, in Georgia. Did my parents think that I was going to just be like "Oh, this is going to be the best thing ever!"  
No. Not in the slightest.  
Clearly, I am not going to think moving to England is the best thing to ever happen to me. In fact, I would think it was the worst.  
A month later I was leaving my friends and family and home, picking up my life and failing at putting it back together in England. There are no beaches there. Just hills, European cars, and rain. If I was a little more emotionally unstable I would've blown my head off within the first week. Within the last few weeks, I had convinced myself that England was the bane of my existence.  
And now here I sit, alone, on a bright red train on my way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
I glared at my parents as they waved goodbye to me, tears in their eyes. Their little witch was just a short year away from being done with school and starting a brand new life. Ha, now that I was thrilled for. I'd be going home, and leave them here to work for their little Ministry. If they were lucky I would've forgiven them by that time. Never in my life had I felt so betrayed. They think I'm oblivious but I'm not. After the move I stumbled upon the file that held every bit of information on this big opportunity with the Ministry of Magic. They had been planning it for months, and the signs were all there and yet they kept it from me. Not oblivious, I just didn't quite want to believe that they would do something like this to me.  
"Excuse me."  
I turned my head swiftly away from the window and in the doorway of compartment was a rather frizzy haired girl smiling at me. "Mind if we sit with you?" She asked, and for a second I thought she might have some sort of split personality disorder because I didn't see anyone with her, until a red haired boy and another one with glasses came into view.  
"Not at all," I moved my bag from the seat next to me and they sat down.  
"I'm Hermoine," the girl stuck her hand out to me, "Hermoine Granger."  
"Dante Saint-Evans," I shook her hand and turned to the guys, "Who are ya'll?"  
"Ron Weasley," the red head nodded at me.  
"Harry Potter."  
"Nice to meet you," I gave them my best smile, even though I didn't feel like smiling.  
"Where are you from?" Ron inquired, and in a somewhat skeptical voice. Honestly I didn't blame him, my accent kind of threw people off here. It seems most of them had never heard a southern accent in real life.  
"The States. North Carolina to be exact, if you've ever heard of it." I explained, "I just moved here."  
"Welcome to England," Hermoine didn't seem to catch on to my hostility toward living here.  
"Thanks," I looked back out the window. "Does it ever stop raining?"  
Harry laughed, "Yes, actually, it does. Believe it or not." He stared at me, with pretty green eyes, a slight blush rising in his pale cheeks. "Are you excited about coming to Hogwarts?"  
"I don't know much about it," I confessed, "Just that its in a castle and there are houses you get sorted into. Is there anything else I should know?"  
They all looked at each other. "You'll might want to stick with us," Hermoine's eyes said it all. These three probably knew the ropes better than anyone else I would find here. They looked like they might even be trouble makers. I liked them already. At my old school, The Academy as we all called it, my friends and I were just like them.  
"If ya'll will have me, I'd be happy to," This time I smiled for real, knowing that now I had at least someone to stick with that seemed to be compatible with me. One thing I hated more than moving, was being a loner.

"How'd you sleep?" Hermoine asked as I rolled over on to my stomach and moaned, signaling to her that I was awake and would stop ignoring my alarm clock which was ribbeting like a frog.  
"Like a catfish at the bottom of a lake," I muttered before sitting up, trying my best to smooth my tangles of black hair. "What's on the agenda today?"  
"Class, of course," Hermoine looked at me like I was growing a second head. She was already dressed and ready to go, just packing up her school bag. The frizz that was her hair yesterday was much smoother today, and she actually looked better in her school robes than street clothes. Why did this not surprise me? "What did you think we would be doing?"  
"I don't know," I began rummaging through my dresser to get my robes. "At The Academy we had a few days to get acclimated again before classes started."  
"Guess we do things differently," She shrugged, "I'll meet you in the common room."  
"Alright," I went to the bathroom and began my morning routine. I'm one for routine, that was one thing that was drilled into our minds at The Academy. Every day was structured the same, and I liked it that way after the past six years. I showered quickly and left my hair wet, so that it would set itself into its normal waves. Brushed the teeth, put on the make up, then the clothes. Oh, I loved being able to still do this, something from my old life. Other than my accent and a few trinkets, there wasn't a lot else. Its not like I could bottle Carolina Blue skies or anything.  
When I was done, I ran down to the common room where Hermoine was waiting with the boys. Last night at the feast when I got sorted into Griffindor, I knew they had truly accepted me. Before it was a little touch and go, but now I was officially one of them.  
"Good morning," Harry beamed at me.  
"Hey," I replied, shouldering my bag. "I'm starving. When's breakfast?"  
"Right now," Hermoine giggled, "I can already tell you're going to be as bad as Ron." I had learned that Ron was notorious for stuffing his face, and of course, being a southern girl, I liked my food. Put a plate of sausage gravy and fried chicken in front of me and by the time you turn around there won't be a morsel left. I'm not some skinny little model with a God complex and only eats crackers.  
They led me through the winding staircases of the castle, and I tried very hard to recognize where I was by landmarks. Statues and pictures were everywhere, and I made mental notes of each thing. That way later, hopefully, I wouldn't get hopelessly lost.  
The Great Hall was already packed with people, sitting at their respective house tables. Personally, that seemed like segregation. Not to constantly compare, but at The Academy, we were encouraged to intermingle with everyone. Maybe that happened later in the day here. I wasn't certain.  
We sat down at our table and everyone began filling their plates. I, on the other hand, stared at the food in front of me and became sick. Very, very home sick.  
"Are you alright?" Ron looked at me closely. "Looks like you're going to cry."  
"I just," I took a deep breath, "I just really wish that there were some grits."  
Ron snorted, and Hermoine elbowed him in the ribs before whispering, "Can't you see she misses home, you nitwit."  
"Sorry," Ron mumbled, before he began his usual shoveling of food into his face.  
"Will you be ok?" Hermoine gave me a sympathetic look.  
"Sure," I grabbed a few pieces of bacon and realized that I was missing something. Standing up, I told the crew that I needed to go back to the dorm. I didn't let them ask to come with, since I might not know the way. For this, I would rather be alone.  
Although, in hindsight, I probably should've let one them come with me. It felt like hours before I sat down on a random flight of stairs and waited for someone to pass by that might know the way to Griffindor. Preferably a fellow Griffindor, but I would take anyone at that point. I was probably missing classes, and on the first day too. That wouldn't look good on whatever record they kept here. But if they had my Academy record they'd know I am an exceptional student. So, I didn't let that worry me too much. For the time being, I let my mind wander.  
Right now, my friends back home would be on the ferry to the Academy, watching the dolphins jump in the bay and sunning themselves on the upper decks. They'd reach the island, and then their last year would begin. I hoped for an owl or two from them soon, but would understand if they didn't want to send their owls all the way across the Atlantic.  
"Shouldn't you be in class?" A voice in a dark corner about twenty feet away from me called.  
"Should you be hiding in the shadows?" I countered, standing up. Out of habit, I put my hand on my hip, where I kept my wand. Everyone else here had special pockets for theirs, but I kept my Academy issued wand holster. It sort of felt like wearing a gun, but more lethal and fun.  
"You sort of have a point there," a boy stepped out and I was automatically floored. He was tall, towering over me. That's hard to do, I'm 5'9". Light blonde hair fell slightly over his forehead, which was pale like the rest of him. His eyes were grey, like a late winter storm over the Atlantic, and incredibly entrancing, yet also familiar. How had I seen such eyes before? I searched my memories as I surveyed him a little longer. The only bad thing I would say about him was that he stood proudly, and had a rather cocky grin on his beautiful face. I'm not one for over confident guys, but that's just me.  
"I tend to make good points," I said, after a second or two of pulling myself together. "Who are you?"  
"Draco Malfoy," He came closer, strutting a bit. "I'm surprised you don't recognize me."  
My jaw dropped. "No, it can't be."  
"Yes, Dante," Draco chuckled, "I'm surprised that you forgot about me."  
"I didn't forget you," My heart skipped a beat. He had remembered me. After all these years of not seeing each other, he was still able to identify me. "You've just grown up so much."  
"So have you," he looked me up and down, "You're beautiful."  
Heat rose in the back of my neck, but lucky for me my tan skin hid the flush of my cheeks. That was my one saving grace, my face on the other hand totally gave me away.  
"What are you doing at Hogwarts?" Draco sat down where I had been, and I joined him, still riding the high of him calling me beautiful. "Last I heard you were still at Beauregard and absolutely loving it. I didn't think you would leave there."  
"My parents found jobs here with the Ministry of Magic." I explained, "They didn't really want me to be that far away from them so I made the move. Trust me, I didn't want to leave."  
"I understand," Draco's face changed into a look of disgust, "I wouldn't want to leave your amazing home to come to this dump either."  
"It's not that bad," I looked around at the old stone. It was actually quite lovely here, despite the rain, cold, and vastness.  
"You'll see in time," he looked over at me, "What are you doing tonight?"  
"I have plans with this boy," I smirked, "He's actually really cool. His name's Draco, you might know him."  
"You haven't changed at all," Draco laughed, filling the empty hallway with the sound of it. "I'll meet you outside the Great Hall after dinner, then? I would love to catch up."  
"Sure thing," I nodded, "Before you go, could you tell me how to get back to Griffindor?"  
"You're still not so good with directions," he stood, "Take these stairs, then its two rights and a left. Do you need the password too?"  
"I'm not that dependent, Draco," I started up the stairs, "I'll see you later."  
"Counting the minutes," he winked at me and disappeared down the opposite stairwell.

When I finally found what I had been searching for, Hermoine burst into our dorm room.  
"Where have you been?" She practically screamed at me.  
I sighed, and slipped my ring on my finger. "I got lost. I should've had you come back with me, so don't say I told you so. Mind catching me up on what I've missed in class?" Her and I had all the same classes. Lucky us.  
"Sure," she looked at my hand, "That's what you forgot? A ring?"  
"It was my grandmother's," I looked down at the simple gold band and three small diamonds, "Given to her in 1941 by my grandfather. It's my last piece of them both."  
"Wow," Hermoine gazed at it, "Beautiful."  
"Thank you," I linked arms with her, "Now lets go to the common room and you can tell me what I missed."  
"You are becoming my new favorite person, you know that," she exclaimed, "Finally someone that worries about their studies as much as me. You have no idea the lack of studying that goes on with Harry and Ron. It is a hassle to even get them to open a book."  
"That truly does not surprise me."  
We had the next hour for a free period before lunch, and I could already feel my nerves getting to me about tonight. Even with Hermoine's constant chatter of class work, I couldn't stop thinking that I would be hanging out with Draco Malfoy for the first time in seven years in a few short hours. I couldn't wait.  
"Are you listening?" Hermoine raised an eyebrow during her lecture on our Advanced Charms class.  
"We are to read chapters one through four tonight for homework and should expect to be tested on our skills within the next three days." I repeated, grinning at her. "I can multi-task like a champ."  
"What's on your mind?" she leaned close, making our conversation a little more private. There were other people in the room, and I guess she sensed that I was about to indulge something.  
"I have a date tonight, sort of," I whispered, not able to withhold my excitement.  
"With who?" Hermoine gasped excitedly, "It's Harry isn't it? I knew he fancied you."  
"Oh," I bit my lip. "No, it's not Harry. His name is Draco Malfoy, do you know him?"  
Her face fell, my guess at the thought of it not being Harry I was seeing tonight, "Yes, I know him very well."  
"Great!" I clapped my hands together, "Then you know all about how great of a guy he is. Hermoine, I'm so excited."  
"Dante," Hermoine pulled me back down into our private conversation, "He is not a great guy. Draco Malfoy is one of the most vile creatures to ever slither across this Earth."  
"What?" I stared at her, wondering if I had hallucinated what she said. That sounds weird, but there was no way that she could've just called Draco vile.  
"He is an awful person," Hermoine's body shook with rage. "He's the worst of all the Slytherins, and that's saying something."  
"No," I shook my head, refusing to believe her. "I've know him. I met him seven years ago when his family spent a summer in Hilton Head. My parents own a house there and we spend our summers there. Him and I became best friends. Draco was nothing but sweet and amazing. We were inseparable for two whole months." I blushed a little thinking about it, "We were sort of childhood sweethearts."  
"Listen," Hermoine looked back over her shoulder, "Draco must have changed, because he has done some horrible things here."  
"Like what?" I crossed my arms over my chest. Her definition of horrible might be completely different from mine. Like if he cheated on tests and was a little rude to others, that was understandable, and also fixable. Or maybe he had done something personally to her. If that was the case I could get him to apologize in time. She wouldn't stop being friends with me because I date Draco.  
"Dante," she whispered, "Last year, Draco was involved in a plot to kill our headmaster, which succeeded. A man is dead because of him. Draco Malfoy is a Deatheater a follower of the dark wizard Voldemort." She placed a hand softly on my shoulder, like it would comfort me. "Draco is a killer."  
Now that, I counted as horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say, I did not go meet up with Draco after dinner. Instead, I enjoyed sitting in front of the fire with Harry and Ron's sister, Ginny. Apparently, Hermoine and Ron were an item, and needed alone time to themselves. Honestly, you totally wouldn't know by the way those two acted that they were a couple. More like best friends that snuck away every chance they got. I thought maybe she was tutoring him so he wouldn't fail. Turns out, she was tutoring him in a whole different way. Nasty.  
I stared solemnly at the fire. The truly brightest light here at Hogwarts was Draco for those few hours. Turns out, the boy that I had known all those years ago had in fact changed. He was, technically, an accessory to murder. How could he become a Deatheater, a follower of such an evil man? That wasn't him, not my Draco. Not the kid I stayed up late talking from a window with because our parents wouldn't let us out alone. I thought I had known everything about him. Then again, as Hermoine told me more times than I wanted to hear, people change.  
"Dante?"  
I looked up from the flames to find Ginny staring at me. "Sorry, day dreaming. What did I miss?"  
"We were wondering," Harry leaned forward a little bit, "Is Lord Voldemort as infamous in the US as he is here?"  
"No," I shook my head, "He is feared, but was not quite a threat. We have our own dark wizards to deal with." I felt my fists clench at the thought of dark wizards. It took all my strength not to remember nine years ago, when I had my first run in with one of them. These guys weren't the only ones who have dealt with darkness, and Harry wasn't the only one with a scar to prove it.  
"I know Hermoine told you about Draco, and that he's not the only Deatheater student," Ginny whispered, looking over a group of third year girls gossiping across the room, "But you still need to watch yourself. They can be hard to spot."  
"I'm incredibly aware of that," I hissed, then felt like changing the subject. "So, what other fun things are we allowed to do around here?"  
"Sneak around the castle in the middle of the night, but that's not really something we're allowed to do," Harry smirked. "Want to go? Maybe you can figure out where everything is that way."  
"Sure," I nodded, standing up. "You coming, Ginny?"  
"No," She leaned against the couch, "I got some stuff I need to do. I'll see you in the morning."  
Harry and I stepped out of the portrait covering the entrance and I felt him slip something over my head. "What the-"  
"Invisibility cloak, calm down," Harry whispered. "I want to show you something." He took my hand and pulled me down hallways and around staircases. We stayed silent, and luckily didn't run into anyone. The dimness of the night made me shiver a little, and I wished for a nice patch of warm sand to lay out on. That'd be wonderful.  
"What are you wishing for at the moment?" Harry stopped.  
"How'd you know I was making a wish?" He pointed at a large door, which hadn't been there previously. That I knew of at least, I hadn't really been paying attention. Couldn't with Harry's hand wrapped around mine so tightly.  
"It is called the Room of Requirement. It only turns up when you're in need of something."  
Now this, I could really have fun with. I threw open the door and stepped in, feeling warmth even through my shoes. The walls were painted the color of the Carolina sky and the floor was covered in the exact type of sand that was found on the coast. There were even shells in it. The entire room was warm, just like an early fall day. I couldn't believe it, just when I had lost something, I gained another that was even better. Something that could bring me a piece of home.  
"This is amazing," I sat down and pulled my shoes off so I could feel the sand between my toes.  
"I thought you would like this," Harry joined me, "I know the past few months must have been pretty hard for you, so I wanted to give you something that would allow you to come home. In some form at least."  
"Thank you, Harry." I nudged him and smiled, "I really appreciate it."  
"Anytime," he looked around. "Tell me about the States. I've never been there."  
"I've only ever lived in the south. All my family is from there. We lived on a big plot of land that six generations of my mother's family grew up on. The sky was always blue, hot in the summer and chilled only a little bit in the winter." My heart longed to be back there, but I wasn't about to tell Harry that. "Everything else is just a feeling, something you'd have to experience for yourself. Maybe ya'll could come visit me when we're all graduated from here."  
"I'd like that," he murmured, leaning close to me.  
"If you're trying to make a move," I snickered at him, "You might want to cool your jets." His eyes went wider than a skillet and I couldn't help but burst into laughter. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assumed that you were hitting on me. Its just, when I'm comfortable I'm a little more hyper than I would like to be."  
"No, I was hitting on you. I should be the one apologizing," he started to pick at the sand, "Probably shouldn't have thought that you would want to date someone with only knowing them less than a week."  
"You're right," I agreed, "I would prefer to get to know you better before I make any kind of decision on our status."  
"Good plan," When he looked up at me, his eyes held hope. For some reason, I felt almost guilty. Like something in my heart told me that I was leading Harry on. I didn't believe that I was, he was a very attractive guy, a little on the short side but I liked that I could look him straight into those pretty green eyes. And he was nice, a fighter of evil wizards like myself, and hadn't killed anyone. He was basically the perfect guy for me.  
But if that was the case, why in the name of God's green Earth was a picture of Draco's devilishly handsome face stuck in my head?

"Now, class," Professor Slughorn tapped my cauldron so I would look up, "I want you all to come take a look at Miss Saint-Evan's cauldron. What has she done wrong?"  
Kids gathered around me as I moved slightly back from the table. I knew I had done something wrong, cause it was starting to look more like a swamp than the bubbling lime green this potion was supposed to be.  
"She didn't add enough wintrily juice," His voice penetrated my senses like a bullet. And did I mention he didn't sound happy? "Looks like three more drops will do the trick."  
"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Professor handed me the vile that contained the juice I needed. "Please be sure to pay attention a little more to your directions. Other than that, good work."  
"Thanks," I restrained myself from telling him that he was annoying me with his constant looking over my shoulder. Maybe I was being a little paranoid, but for some reason I had it in my head that Professor Slughorn had it out for me because I was from the US. Yes, we may not use the metric system, but that doesn't make us inept.  
"You should be thanking me," Draco sat down across the table from me. I could almost feel Hermoine shudder next to me.  
"I should," I stared at him and tried to keep a smile off my face. I had to think that he was a killer, not the pale boy that got sunburned from being outside too long. Oh, just that memory made my face spontaneously loose control, I felt the smile only after it was on my face. "Thank you, Malfoy."  
"You've never called me that," he looked confused, "And what happened last night? I thought we were going to catch up." I saw his fist clench a little. He was mad, but controlling it. That had to mean something right. Dante, snap out of it!  
"Something came up," I lied, looking back down at the directions for the potion. "I didn't think to send an owl or anything."  
"Oh," His voice suddenly turned to ice, "Tonight then?"  
"She has plans with me," Hermoine piped up and I really wished she hadn't.  
"Really?" Draco glared at her, "That's fascinating, you know. Because I didn't know you two were friends." His eyes turned back to me, "At some point, could you maybe find at least a little time to talk to me."  
My eyes wandered to Hermoine, who was relaying wordlessly that I shouldn't. How could I convey to her in this moment that ignoring Draco completely would only make this a lot worse for all of us? Guess I would just have to explain it later. "Yeah, I'll make some time for you," I sighed.  
"Thank you," He stood and walked away from us, back to his potion and the two fools that followed him around everywhere. Crab and Goyle looked my way and grinned their fat faces off. Draco must have said something about me and for a second I was thrilled. Then, I really wasn't. I didn't want Deatheaters thinking so highly of me. I'd rather be their enemy. But Draco, I couldn't be his enemy. Not after that summer oh so long ago. For that time, he had been everything to me. That one thing was too hard to let go, even though he was apparently such an evil person. In my mind, he could never be that.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Hermoine hissed under her breath.  
"I can't go on ignoring him, Hermoine. He thinks him and I are friends," I explained. "I'll let him know that him and I are different now and that there can not be a relationship. Happy?"  
"Yes," She took my hand and squeezed it before returning to her potion. "Only trouble follows Draco Malfoy, and not the good kind of trouble, either."  
Class ended soon after that, and we went to meet Harry and Ron for our Care of Magical Creatures class on the grounds. For the first time since I could truly remember, it was almost nice outside. There was a little bit of a bite in the wind, but nothing I couldn't handle. I'd lived through hurricanes, a little breeze wasn't about to knock me over. No sir.  
Hermoine on the other hand could have been considered a giant klutz, although she said she normally wasn't. She knocked herself over twice before we reached a little house on the edge of what kids here called the Black Forest. Didn't look as ominous as the name, but that was just me.  
Ron bounded up to Hermoine and I, looking more excited than he had been earlier when food was in front of him. I didn't think he could surpass himself, but clearly he could. "We're learning about Pegasus!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Flying horses! Can you believe it."  
"Ron," Hermoine gave him a scared look, "You need to calm down a little bit."  
"Do you have ADD?" I asked, staring at him.  
"No, I do not," he looked offended, "Am I not allowed to be excited about flying horses?"  
"You can be excited at a lower level," I patted his shoulder and followed some of the other students to the clearing. If I haven't told you already, I have an extreme love for magical creatures. My hope is to become a Healer for all kinds of creatures. Ever since I was little I had a fascination for them, and even went on a few rescue missions to help wounded or helpless ones. My life was magical creatures. I wouldn't be who I am with out them. And as for the Pegasus, well, lets just say that I could have taught this class.  
As everyone gathered around in a group at the edge of the clearing, I walked straight into the middle where a beautiful horse with blue tipped wings was picking at a patch of wildflowers. It was a young one, I could tell by the size. Normally their huge but this one was the size of a regular horse. And beautiful, with its perfectly white coat and the unique tips, I hadn't seen one this pretty.  
"Excuse me," I got his attention, "How are you today?"  
"I'm fine, thank you for asking," he looked back at the crowd. "How'd you know I'm an Arion?"  
"The small A on your side," I pointed out. "I know my stuff here." Arions are a type of Pegasus that have the gift of gab, so to say.  
"Ah, I like you already," he strutted toward me, "I'm Lunic, Son of Handred. And you are?"  
"Dante Saint-Evans, of the United States," I reached my hand out to stroke his face, the normal wizard-Pegasus greeting. He nuzzled my hand gently in return.  
"You're a student here?" he asked, again looking back at the other students. I turned as well and they were all talking in amazement and staring at me like I was nuts. Maybe I was breaking some sort of rule, but at this point it didn't matter. Lunic wasn't going to hurt me, that was obvious.  
"Yes, I am," I smiled, "New here. How'd you come to be in this line of work?"  
"Long story," his eyes looked sad, "Maybe I'll tell you over drinks someday." "I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory if I did," It was only common courtesy to apologize. The thing about Pegasus is that they are incredibly formal when you first meet them. If you don't treat them in their formal style they will basically shun you. But when you're acting like I am, you typically become faithful friends. Pegasus are very loyal creatures, and even more so when they're Arion. I sensed that soon him and I would be sharing a bottle of Whiskey and reminiscing about the good ol' days.  
"You are perfectly fine, dear Dante," Lunic bowed his head slightly to show that I was forgiven.  
"Settle down, class!" I heard a booming voice coming from behind me toward the clearing.  
"I think I should return to my classmates," I went to back up, but Lunic tugged me back by my robes.  
"I apologize," he whispered, "But this is my first class and I'm a bit nervous. Would you at all mind staying by my side. Hagrid doesn't quite get my stage fright."  
"Of course," I placed a hand on his neck and stayed where I was, now facing the other kids. They all looked at me like I was going to get it and they would enjoy seeing me yelled at. "Whose Hagrid?"  
"The professor of this class, and Grounds Keeper for the castle. Big fellow." At that moment, I became aware of his size. He was gigantic! Big fellow was putting it lightly. Fear rushed through me at the thought of getting in trouble with him and I stepped even closer to Lunic.  
"Do not fear, Dante," Lunic chuckled, fluffing his wings a bit. "Hagrid is sort of a big push over most of the time."  
"Hey you!" Hagrid pointed at me, "What are you doing?"  
"Uh…" I looked at Lunic.  
"She's simply keeping me company, Hagrid," Lunic pranced a few feet in front of me as the other students gasped. "Is that so wrong?"  
"Nah, I suppose not," Hagrid gave me a look before addressing the rest of the class about the lesson today.  
Lunic came back to my side and I could feel him starting to twitch.  
"You're going to be fine. Worst that can happen is they'll be overly curious and ask you too many questions."  
"You think?" Lunic gave me a hopeful glance.  
"I know so," I smoothed out a few feathers. "And if they try anything, they will have to answer to me."  
"Dante I think I might love you," Lunic joked.  
"Now," Hagrid motioned for Lunic, "As you can see, this is a juvenile peg. The A on his side designates him as Arion, which you lot should have read about last night. Clearly, Miss Saint-Evans has done her homework."  
"No," I chimed in, "Actually I already knew all about the Arion and Pegasus."  
"Good for you," Hagrid smiled, "Care to show the class the defining details."  
"No problem," I rubbed Lunic's forehead and he unfolded his twenty foot wingspan. "These, as you can see, are the wings. Designed with the hollow bones of a bird, but with extremely strong muscles to power the Pegasus in flight. Not all Pegasus have colored feathers on their wings, but Lunic here has blue, which can be a result of family history or he's just magnificently different."  
"Well done," Hagrid clapped. "Does anyone have any questions for Lunic?"  
Lunic went a little ridged, but as kids asked him questions and with me stroking his mane, he eased up. The more he talked the less his voice shook and by the end of class he was making his answers more detailed.  
"Great job, Lunic," I grinned at him, "You're a natural."  
"Couldn't have done it without you," he pressed his head against my face, which was a sheer sign of gratitude that I had never gotten from a Pegasus. I was incredibly honored.  
"You'll come visit me, yes?"  
"Of course," I assured him. "I have my free period before lunch, I can visit you then whenever you want."  
His eyes sparkled with happiness. "Tomorrow are you free?"  
"I sure am," I patted his head, "I must be off, but I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Goodbye, Dante."  
As I walked to the path, Professor Hagrid stopped me. "Harry told me a bit about you, said you're a magical creature enthusiast." Hagrid slowed his steps to keep pace with me up to the castle. "And you were brilliant back there with young Lunic. If you're ever interesting in bein' my assistant during a class, I'd love to have you."  
"Wow," I exclaimed excitedly, "Really? That'd be awesome!"  
"Great!" He ran his fingers through his rather scruffy beard. "The gang is coming to tea later, you can join if you'd like."  
"I'd love to," I nodded, and said goodbye. For awhile, I had forgotten my issues with Draco. I had forgotten everything bad that had happened the past few months and felt really truly happy.

Tea with Hagrid was a fairly interesting experience. In fact, Hagrid himself was an interesting being. I don't even know how to begin to describe him.  
Unfortunately, I had to get back to the dorms early to finish some studying I had put off a little bit. So I left the trio with Hagrid, as they talked animatedly about their past six years at Hogwarts. As I trudged up to the castle, I got the feeling I was being watched. I put my hand on my hip holster and kept walking. If anyone was going to try anything, I'd be faster than them. Keeping my ears keen to any noise, I climbed the stairs to the door.  
That was when I heard a foot hit the stair behind me and felt someone grab my waist. I whipped my wand out and twisted away from my attacker, only to find that the person in front of me was Draco Malfoy. Of course, he would be the one to sneak around in the darkness. Why hadn't I thought of that before?  
"What the hell, Draco?" I bellowed, putting my wand back in its place. "Must you do that?"  
"I'm sorry," he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. "I just need to talk to you."  
"Speak," I couldn't help but be a little mad at him, sneaking up on me. Southern girls have hot tempers, in case you didn't already know. He was lucky that I was more shocked than angry when I found out he was a Deatheater, otherwise he would've probably been in a million pieces. And I wouldn't have even used a wand.  
"I'm sure Granger told you some less than flattering things about me, but I want you to know that they probably aren't so true," he started.  
"So you're not a Deatheater and you didn't help kill the old headmaster?" And for a second I was hopeful. Somehow Hermoine was wrong, or Draco was framed or something.  
"Um…well, actually.."  
"Then I have nothing else to say to you," I turned on my heel but he grabbed my wrist, holding me back.  
"Dante, please hear me out," he pleaded, "When I saw you the first day of school I knew I had to have you back in my life. All that bad stuff that happened is in the past now if you want it to be. Just please, don't write me off."  
"No, Draco," I shook my head. "You have changed. You became a dark wizard, after you knew what they had done to me and my family." I shook with anger and sadness from the memories and turned away from him.  
"Oh God," Draco whispered, as if just now remembering what had happened to me. "I will change for you, Dante. I will do anything."  
"I don't want you to do anything," I turned away from him and began up the stairs, this time he didn't stop me. "I think you should leave me alone." Silence followed me all the way up to the dorms, where in the empty room, I collapsed onto my bed and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here's the thing about North Carolina," I laid in the pile of fallen leaves, "When the leaves change, they actually stay on the trees for a long time, probably about a month or so. It is so much prettier that way."  
"I'd like to go to North Carolina," Lunic lay next to me, wings flopped out on the ground sunning them. Clouds passed by every now and then, interrupting the sun bathing. But for the most part, the October day was actually fairly nice. "You've told me so much about it, would seem wrong not to take a little visit."  
"I'm right there with you, Lunic," Harry agreed, having decided to join Lunic and I for our free period, which he did rather often.  
Ever since that night with Draco, things had settled into a semi normal routine. I'd go to class, study, and hang out with my friends. Repeat. Throw in some home sickness and regret for kicking Draco out of my life and that was the past month and a half. I had gotten a few owls from my friends back home. They sounded like they missed me, but were busy with their own lives. Just like I was busy creating my new one. As much as I loved hearing from them, it was heart breaking to know what was going on at The Academy without me. It reminded me of how much I missed everything.  
"So how cliché is that Halloween Ball they're throwing?" Lunic laughed, changing the subject. "I mean, it will just be one big costume party."  
"I'm looking forward to it," I grinned at him, "I like dressing up."  
"Plus it is kind of like a spirit lifter," Harry mentioned. "These times are just so dark, everyone is on edge. There needs to be something that reminds us that there is a light in the darkness."  
"That is very poetic, Harry," Lunic nodded, "And a very good point."  
"What are you going as, Dante?" Harry asked, rolling on his stomach to look at me.  
"That's for you to find out," In reality, I hadn't found a costume yet. And I only had two more days to look. This would be interesting. "Speaking of that, it's lunch time. We should probably get going."  
"And tomorrow you're going to Hogsmeade so I'll see you Sunday." Lunic stood and began walking us back to the path. "And you'll tell me all the details of the dance."  
"Oh yes, there will be ton's of details," I rolled my eyes. Yes, school dances are fun and all, I love dancing and socializing (now that I'm actually social). But I liked to at least seem cool and uninterested.  
Harry and I walked silently back toward the castle, until about half way up the path when Harry stopped suddenly. I kept walking, completely oblivious until he called my name.  
"Why'd you stop?"  
"Will you be my date to the dance?" he asked, still ten feet away from me.  
"Seriously?" Honestly I hadn't expected this. I knew he liked me but we were going with a big group of Griffindors, and yes, some of them had dates, but there were those of us who were going stag. Never had I thought that someone would ask me. You'd think that the new girl from a different country would get more attention, but you're wrong.  
"Well, um, yes," he kicked at a rock on the ground and I realized how the "seriously" must have sounded to him. Oops.  
"Sure, Harry," I walked back down to him, smiling. "I'll go to the dance with you."  
"Great!" He smiled from ear to ear and took my hand. For some reason, I figured he had it in his head that we were now a couple.  
Boy, was he mistaken.

"I still cannot believe that was the outfit you chose," Hermoine yelled at me through the bathroom door Saturday night as I slipped on my costume. "Its not really you, is it? I didn't think you were that…"  
"Innocent?" I laughed, zipping up the back of the dress. "I'm not, really. But it was just too perfect to pass up."  
Two minutes later I was back out with Hermoine, who was dressed as a pirate wench. She didn't look at all trashy, though, which was good. We had picked out our costumes at Hogsmeade the day before. As I picked through the racks at the Halloween specialty store, I came upon the most beautiful Angel outfit I had ever seen. I dyed the tips of the wings blue, just because I loved the way Lunic's looked. Hermoine on the other hand wanted to coordinate with her boy toy. Pirates, great coordination.  
Hermoine looked at me and smirked, "Harry is going to die when he sees you like that."  
"Like what?" I looked down at myself. I didn't think I looked all that different, other than my hair straight and my make up a little more theatrical. But the dress was really pretty. It was white, long and flowing, but strapless and tight around my chest. Must have made my boobs look big.  
"Looking so gorgeous," Hermoine linked arms with me, "Lets go, they're waiting for us."  
Down in the common room, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were waiting for us. Ron automatically ran to Hermoine and took her from me. They really did look like a Pirate pair, which was cute and all if you liked when cute couples matched. Personally I thought it was odd. As much as I loved cute couples, obnoxious ones got on my nerves. They were being obnoxious.  
"Wow, Dante," Harry looked me up and down, "You look great."  
"Thank you," I took in his costume. He was dressed as a knight in shining armor. That was rather fitting if I do say so myself. Considering, as I had found out, he was the Chosen One to kill Voldemort. Or he was trying to be ironic. I couldn't decide and wasn't going to ask.  
"Shall we go, then?" Neville asked. Now that I thought about it, him and Ginny were the only stag ones now. I felt a little bad about it, but soon got over it as we walked down into the Great Hall.  
Everyone was dressed up, most looked so different I couldn't recognize them. The Hall itself was decked out in spider webs and jack-o-lanterns. Delicious sweets lined the tables off to the sides of the dance floor, and huge punch bowls held many different colored drinks. Music played loudly over the dim light of the dance floor, but was drowned out around the tables due to all the people talking. Time passed in a whirl of bright color costumes and candy corn as we went from group to group and on to the dance floor and back to social stuff. I lost track of how many people I talked to and how many songs I said I loved as the DJ even played songs popular in the States.  
But time slowed suddenly, as I pulled myself from the dancing to get myself a cup of punch. So many flavors to choose from though, and as I pondered I did not notice someone sneaking up behind me. "The green is the best, if I do say so myself," a deep voice whispered in my ear.  
I turned and saw the Phantom of the Opera. Great costume choice, I loved the play and the movie. It was probably my favorite.  
"Thank you for the suggestion." I grabbed a cup and poured some of the green punch into it. I took a sip and realized that he was right, it was delicious.  
"You like it?" He smirked at me, running his fingers through his black hair.  
"Love it," I gazed at him, "Who are you?"  
"The Phantom," he bowed, letting his cape fall over his shoulders, "And you are my Angel of Music."  
"I ain't going to sing for you," I giggled, stepping toward him. Something about him seemed familiar but there weren't any features I recognized with the mask on. I didn't know many people with chocolate brown eyes that also had a taste for the Opera. "Who are you really?"  
"I'll tell you if you dance with me," he reached out his hand for me to take.  
"I'm sorry," I stared at his open hand longingly. I was attracted to the mystery of the whole thing, but there was the simple fact that Harry was on the dance floor waiting for me. "I'm here with a date."  
"Yes, I noticed," he dropped his hand. "I knew it was foolish to ask anyways, but I thought maybe one dance would not hurt your knight."  
"Maybe you should sword fight him," I said, trying to keep a straight face as I referenced the movie.  
His laugh filled the space around us, "You are quite the funny one. First your outfit, then this."  
"My outfit?" I interrupted, glaring at him. "It's not supposed to be funny."  
"I didn't mean it like that," he assured, "I just think it is ironic. You're named for a story about Hell and yet you're dressed as an Angel." "I'm a walking contradiction," I could see where he had gotten the idea now. My parents had in fact named me for the main character in their favorite story, The Divine Comedy. When I was growing up, I did not get to hear bed time stories of princesses in far away lands, I heard Dante's Inferno over and over again. I had it memorized.  
"Yes," he stepped closer to me, four inches from my face. "But you are quite the beautiful contradiction."  
My cheeks grew hot and I backed away from him. "I'm going to go get some air."  
"May I join you?" he held out his arm for me to take. I did, and we walked out into area outside the great hall that led to the rest of the castle. People were milling around, sitting on the stairwell or making out in shadowy corners.  
"Can I have a hint as to who you are?" I asked after about two minutes of us standing silently against a far wall.  
"You know who I am," he winked at me.  
"That ain't a real hint," I punched his shoulder lightly, "I want something with substance, something I can actually work with."  
"Fine," he looked up at the ceiling and pondered for a moment. I hoped his brain didn't explode. "Actually no, because it would be too easy for you to figure out who I am. You're too smart."  
"Damn," I pouted, "You are too, because I thought I had you there."  
"I'm on to you, Dante Saint-Evans." he snickered. "Now, I will ask you again, will you dance with me a least once. You won't regret it, I promise."  
"I can't, really," I insisted. "Harry would not appreciate that all too much."  
"Harry Potter won't have to see."  
Suddenly he took me in his arms and began to sway with me around the room. The people around the room stared at us, but didn't say a word. He twirled me around, over and over again in a giant circle. If I hadn't been so lost in the moment I probably would've gotten dizzy. If only "Music of the Night" was playing at that moment, because then it would've been perfect.  
When he finally put me back down, I was out of breath. "Wow," I breathed, staring at him. "You are kind of fascinating."  
"You're very beautiful," he stared at me as well, just as shocked as I was for some reason. "Come with me, there is something I'd like to show you."  
He took my hand and we ran through the castle, hallways empty of any people or professors. But I was not afraid, because with this mystery man holding my hand I felt safe for some reason. I couldn't explain it.  
"The Room of Requirement," I said as we stopped in front of the very familiar wall.  
"So you know it," he gazed at the wall and a black door appeared, with gold trim lacing around figures that I recognized from the set of the movie version of Phantom. "I bet you've never seen it look like this."  
He pushed open the door and inside was an almost exact replica of the Phantom's room in the underground of the Opera Populaire. The piano and the covered mirrors, red roses and candelabras everywhere. Even the black swan bed with the curtains around it.  
"This is amazing," I gasped, twirling around the room. "I can't believe it."  
"I knew you would have this reaction." He stood proudly to the side as I walked around the room I had only ever known as having sand and blue walls. "Especially on a night as mysterious as this."  
"Yes, it is fitting," I agreed, turning back to him. "And you and I sort of fit the theme." He looked confused, so I explained. "It seems you have been watching me from afar, just like the Phantom. Otherwise how would you know my name. Or you were hiding in plain sight, but that wouldn't be as fun. And on a night where so much is going on, you pull me away, thrusting me into a world of enchantment that I have never known. Just like the Phantom had with Christine." I looked down at my dress, "Also helps that we are dressed for the part."  
"I had not thought of that," He leaned on the piano, "Would you like me to play something for you?"  
"I would enjoy that." He bowed again and sat himself at the piano. Then he laughed. "Actually, I can't play piano to save my life." He reached to the side of the instrument and brought out an acoustic guitar and strummed it. "This I can play for you. But only if you sing with me."  
"What song?" I asked, feeling butterflies rise in my stomach. As much as I loved singing, I hadn't really ever gotten over my fear of singing in front of people. Someone had once told me I was not very good, and I had believed them. They gave me quite the complex.  
"You'll know it when you hear it," He twisted some of the tuning keys and began playing. I knew instantly what song it was. I'll Be by Edwin McCain. Didn't quite fit the theme of our night so far, but it was a great song.  
Without knowing what I was doing, I began to sing. He looked up from his strumming and joined me, our voices blending ever so perfectly. My heart swelled with whatever emotion I had been feeling since I met this guy, and I couldn't place what it was. He seemed to be the perfect match for me, more than anyone ever had been. Same taste in the mysterious, romantic, and musical. Even had the same humor as me. Yet I had no clue who he was, only adding to my attraction.  
When he set his guitar down, he looked back at me. "You are amazing, Dante."  
"You're not too bad yourself," I replied, taking my eyes off him and focusing on a vase of red roses. The petals were soft as I touched them, and their smell filled the room, combining with the scent of burning candles.  
"I never thought I could feel like this," He stood up in front of me and ran his fingers across my cheek, "You truly have stolen my heart."  
His hand grasped my neck and he pulled me to him, kissing me. Chills went down my spine as his kiss turned more passionate, his lips warm and moist. I felt light headed, but in a spectacular way. I wrapped my arms around him and he pressed against me. When he pulled away from me, his eyes sparkled with happiness.  
"Wow." "I know," I put my head against his chest and listened to his racing heart. "That was the best kiss I have ever had."  
"I could say the same thing," he whispered, running his fingers through my hair.  
We stayed like that for what seemed like ages, pressed against each other silently. His heart slowed, and he kept his hand on the crook between my neck and shoulder, the nerves under my skin more sensitive to his touch than anywhere else. It was then that I realized how exhausted I was. It had to be almost one in the morning, and I had been dancing all night along with other sorted activities during the day. No wonder it had all caught up to me.  
"Would you like to sit down?" he asked me, tilting my chin up to face him.  
"That would be lovely," I let him lead me to the bed, where I sat and pulled my wings and shoes off.  
"We should probably head back to our dorms soon," he murmured, joining me on the bed.  
"I don't want anyone worrying about you."  
"I don't want this night to end though," I bit my lip, knowing Hermoine was either freaking out about me or too busy with Ron to notice my absence. Harry on the other hand, would worry. But I truly didn't want to leave such a miraculous place. Nothing would compare ever again to it.  
"Then we won't let it end," he gave me a smile, which turned into a laugh as I yawned. "Should I get you some caffeine?"  
"No," I yawned again, feeling my eye lids growing heavy. "I'll just lie down." I stretched out on the silky, cool sheets.  
He laid across from me and gazed into my eyes. "I'll keep you safe until the morning, Dante."  
"I trust you," I took his hand and closed my eyes, letting go of everything except the grip I had on him. For some reason, I felt like never letting go.

Morning came almost too quickly, and the sound of someone strumming on a guitar woke me from my slumber. My eyes opened slowly and my Phantom was sitting in the candle light, playing a soft song, completely focused on the strings of his guitar. I moved slowly to a sitting position and got up. Bare feet made my steps silent as I approached him.  
When he looked up, I was right in front of him. "Good morning," he smiled, setting his instrument down. "Would you like some breakfast? I had the liberty of going and getting you some." He pulled a plate from on top of the piano and handed it to me.  
"Well aren't you sweet," I bit into a piece of bacon and surveyed the other items on the plate. Toast, eggs, bacon, and a few pieces of fruit. Good choices, but they still weren't grits.  
"I also sent notes to your friends," he chuckled, "This really is like Phantom of the Opera."  
"Very much so," I agreed, and sat down on his lap. We shared the food, every now and then sharing a kiss. The one problem I had with this, was I still did not know who he was.  
"So," he wrapped his arms around me once we were done eating. "What are you plans for the day, my dear?"  
"Oh, so you're not going to keep me here forever so you can hear me sing whenever you want?" I joked.  
"No," he sighed, "As much as I'd like to do that, I can't. We both have lives outside of these four walls."  
"Too right you are," I looked into his eyes and noticed that something was off. The chocolate brown color they had been last night had changed. Now, they were a grey color. Suddenly, I knew exactly who he was, and that made my blood boil.  
"You look mad," Draco's brow furrowed in confusion. "What's wrong?"  
"You should've kept your contacts in," I spat, and threw his mask off his face. All that was left of his disguise was the black hair. I stood up and backed away from him. "How could you do this to me, Draco?"  
"Dante, listen," he stood up and tried to keep me calm. "I didn't think there was any other way you would talk to me. But then when I saw you I knew that I didn't need you as a friend, I needed you as mine."  
"I don't belong to anyone!" I screamed. "You could never own me!"  
"I didn't mean it like that," he kept his voice even and stayed where he was. He must've known that I could easily grab one of the candelabras and beat him with it. "I meant that I needed to be able to love you. Dante, I love you. I'd do anything to prove that."  
"There is nothing you can do," I ran to the bed and grabbed my shoes and wings. "I don't want you to do anything to prove it. I will never trust you."  
"You trusted me last night."  
"That was different!" I cried, "I didn't know who you were! My emotions were compromised."  
"You felt something for me!" He argued, "I knew it! Look, I was being myself then. That was all me. And you felt something. That proves that we can be together."  
"No, it doesn't." I shook my head. Anger was giving way to confusion and sadness, maybe even heartbreak. "Look at what you've become, Draco. A dark wizard. I could never be with someone like that."  
"I'd change for you, give it all up. Just for you," He placed a hand on my shoulder and stepped close to me. "Please, let me do anything for you."  
"Please leave me alone," I pushed him away and was out the door before he could say anything else. I ran to Griffindor, but stopped before I rounded the corner and was in front of the painting. If Hermonie or Harry saw me like this, they'd want to kill Draco. I needed to take control of myself, and think of what to tell them.  
Once I was sure I didn't look like I had just gone through an emotional paper shredder, I stepped into the common room, where Neville and Harry were sitting by the fire playing wizard's chess.  
"And where have you been all night?" Harry didn't look up at me. Oh, he was mad. Very. Mad.  
"I had an interesting run in with the Phantom of the Opera," I laughed, trying to make it all a joke. Harry wasn't buying it.  
"I got this note," he held it up, "Says I'd never have a chance to date you. Signed the Opera Ghost." Finally, he looked up at me. His eyes were filled with anger and also sadness. I felt horrible. "Doesn't help that you ditched me, Dante."  
"I'm sorry," I took the note from his hand and tossed it in the fire. "And you shouldn't listen to silly notes. It was all a joke."  
"So I still have a chance?" a hint of a smile crossed his face, but he kept it stern.  
"Yes," I bent down and kissed the top of his head, "And I'll make up for my ditching, I promise."  
Without another word, I went up to the dorm and showered. It took every bit of my mental power to keep from breaking down. The only thing I wanted to do was let it all out, and I already knew who I could talk to without being judged.

"Goodness," Lunic stared at me, his jaw a little slacked. "That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard. And you're wasting your time with Harry why?"  
"I'm not wasting my time," I countered, reaching over and closing his mouth. "I told you about Draco. He turned into something that I could never forgive him for. No matter what he does, I will never love him."  
"It sounds like you already do," Lunic whispered, giving me a knowing glance. Pegs were known to be able to see deep within their friends' souls, and clearly he was reading into mine. Not that I minded, but I did not like what he was seeing.  
"Well then I have to start falling out of love with him," I frowned. That was going to be slightly tough.  
"Dante, listen to me," Lunic pressed his forehead against mine, "Draco said he'd do anything for you. Even risk his life and leave Voldemort. That has to mean something. I'm just a simple Arion here but maybe you should give him a chance."  
"No," I ran my fingers through his mane. "I can't."  
"Yes you can, Dante," Lunic sighed. "You just have to get over what he's done. And let him do anything for you."  
"You're the only one I can talk to about this," I confided, "None of the others would understand. And you're telling me to follow my heart and not my mind."  
"That is what you should always do," he chuckled, "No matter what your mind says."


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, I sat down at breakfast next to Harry and Ron. Hermoine had come down with a bit of a cold, and was up in the Hospital Wing getting something to fix her stuffed up and rather red nose. If she wasn't so sensitive about it, I would've sang Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer every time she walked into a room.  
As I absentmindedly reached for the bacon, the plate disappeared, jerking me from my conversation with Ron about the difference between turkey bacon and regular bacon. "Does that normally happen?" I gasped, pulling my hand quickly away.  
"No, not really," Harry shook his head and stared at the spot where the plate had just been. "Maybe something was wrong with that batch."  
Without warning, a bowl reappeared in the place of the plate, stuffed to the top with what I would say was by far my favorite food in the entire world. The stuff I had been craving since I left.  
Grits.  
I screamed with excitement and grabbed the entire bowl. "This is the best day ever!" Without hesitation, I began to shovel the delicious mixture into my mouth. If I didn't know any better, I would say that this was my great granny Fern's recipe. Maybe it was just longing that made me taste the hint of Tabasco sauce.  
"My God," Ron stared at me, "You going to let us try some of that?"  
"Hell no," I shook my head, "This is all mine."  
Ron's jaw dropped before he started to pout his way through his scrambled eggs.  
"Come on, Dante," Harry reached for the bowl with his spoon. "Sharing is caring."  
"Back off!" I batted his hand away.  
"Glad you're enjoying this," Draco's voice whispered in my ear. I turned slightly to face him, and as soon as I got a good look at that smirk I knew that he was the one who had done this for me. As happy as I was, I wanted to punch him. I'm not sure why, but that seemed like a good idea at the moment. Good thing I had some restraint.  
"There is one way I'd enjoy it more," I picked up a big spoon full and chucked it right in his face.  
Harry and Ron burst out laughing, and I could see Draco's face turning red under the white of the grits. I couldn't help but smirk at him, if he was going to try and win me back, he deserved a little bit of hell from me. At least, that was the way I saw it. What can I say, I'm a southern girl, we got a bit of fire in us.  
"Dante," Draco growled, "You could've just said thank you."  
"I'm sorry," I giggled, "But I think that was a bit more appropriate."  
"You know what," Draco wiped the grits out of his eyes and stared at me, "I'll take that, but I'm not going to give up."  
"You should, Malfoy," Harry wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Because Dante is way too good for the likes of you."  
"Oh, and you're my competition?" Draco scowled at him, "I wish you the best of luck, then Potter. But in the end, I'll be the one with Dante. Not you."  
With that, Draco turned on his heel and went to the Slytherin table. I watched him from the corner of my eye before turning and letting Harry's arm fall from my shoulders.  
"What's his deal?" Ron asked through a mouth stuffed with buttered toast.  
"Oh, he's just trying to get with Dante," Harry shrugged. "But she's smart enough not to want him, right?" He gave me a look, one of those skeptical looks like he wasn't really sure I would agree with him.  
"Of course," I lied through my teeth, "He's awful."  
"Good," Ron grinned, showing massive amounts of grossness between his teeth. I would've thrown up if my constitution was a bit lower. Honestly, I'd seen worse, much worse. "Because Harry here is about ten times the man Draco could ever wish to be."  
"Shut up, Ron," Harry hissed, glaring at his best friend. "Its not like I say stuff like that to Hermoine."  
"Its not like we're actually dating," I stood up, "I'm going to be late for class, I'll see ya'll later."  
I began the long trudge to my first class, stopping every now and then to peek around in the shadows. Only to make sure Draco wasn't following me like the almost creepy stalker he tended to act like. Why must he slither around in the darkness? Had he been so corrupted in seven years. Don't get me wrong, he'd slithered around seven years ago, but not all the damn time. He had loved the sun just as much as I do, despite it burning him several times over that summer.  
"Enjoying your day dream?" I turned and saw him sitting on a window ledge, stain glass from the window illuminating his pale skin. I could've died right then and not given a lick about heaven, because I'd already seen something more beautiful.  
"I was actually," I shook off my initial shock and turned on my southern attitude. "It was about this boy who was a total sweetheart, but he's changed a lot since that time."  
"I haven't changed that much," his face gave away nothing. I figured he was still mad about the grits, but I could've been wrong. He could've been thinking or feeling anything.  
"Who said I was talking about you?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "I can read minds," a smile crossed his face. Clearly he was joking. With all the magic we had in our arsenal, it was still impossible to read people's minds. He only wished he could see what I was thinking. "You're welcome for the grits."  
"I'm going to be late," I threw my hair over my shoulder, ignoring what he said, and began to finish my walk up the stairs.  
"When you get to class, be sure to check your bag," he called.  
I turned, but in a flash he was gone. Of course. He just had to be all mysterious and make my heart skip a beat. At least he wasn't jumping out of the shadows this time.  
Hermoine was waiting at our normal table, nose a slight shade of pink, but she did look a lot better. I sat next to her and smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
"What was it you always say?" she looked at me, her eyes still a little on the swollen side, "Like a cat fish at the bottom of a lake?"  
"That'd be it." I laughed. "You look better, though."  
"I do?"  
"Yes," I reassured her, and went to open my bag. As I did, a bright blue butterfly flew out of it, landing softly on the top of our table. I looked closer and saw black designs on the wings, swirls and circles that were incredibly beautiful. Draco had somehow done this, and I couldn't believe it.  
"Wow," Hermoine leaned across the table and stared at the butterfly, "That's amazing. How'd you do that?"  
"Good question," I murmured, mesmerized. "This certainly was not in my bag when I packed it."  
Hermoine giggled, "Maybe a boy that fancies you transfigured it. Just to make you happy. That'd be so sweet. Would've had to have been someone really smart."  
"Who do you think it was?" I humored her, not having any intention of saying that Draco had made me the butterfly. She'd flip her shit and as sick as she was she'd probably start hallucinating.  
"I don't know," She grinned, "Must be a good friend of ours."  
"You can ask him," I held my finger out to the butterfly, who climbed up and flew directly to my shoulder. "I'd prefer to live in the mystery of it all."

My butterfly, who I decided to name Cassiopeia, followed me around all day. Where ever I went, she floated right behind me and would sit on my shoulder during classes. During potions, I ignored Draco's smug gaze, although I knew he was happy that I let Cass live alongside me.  
That night, I took my weekly walk to the Room of Requirement, Cassiopeia flying slowly next to my ear. I wondered if I would have to get a cage for her, maybe I could borrow one of the old ones that Harry used to keep Hedwig in. I had already figured out that she would need sugar water for food, it was just housing I was worried about.  
I stood in front of the wall for two minutes thinking my wish, but no door came. Had I gotten lost again? No, pretty sure I hadn't. Thinking the most simple thing I could, I knocked on the wall. Ten seconds later, Draco opened the door.  
"What the hell, Draco?" I snapped. It was like he was everywhere I went. Couldn't he get his own life and stop trying to win my approval. This was ridiculous. That seemed pretty valid, until I saw his face. It was red and blotchy, clearly from crying. His eyes were red as well, watering up again. The normally slicked back hair was mussed up and sticking out all over the place. I wished I could have rewound the tape and not snapped at him. Maybe even rewind far enough back that I decided not to come.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered, stepping back. "I'll leave you alone."  
When I turned, Cassiopeia was floating in front of my face. She flew over my head and onto Draco's nose. I couldn't help but smile a little, and neither could he.  
"I didn't get a chance to tell you," Draco held out his finger for Cass to land on. "But this butterfly is supposed to mimic what you want most. It seems that you want to stay here with me."  
"I do," I confessed, "You don't look very happy, Draco."  
"I'm not happy," he didn't look at me, "Even when I can sit in here alone in the environment that I want most, I can't seem to cheer up."  
"Want to talk about it?" I suggested, stepping a little way into the room. I could see a couch and a stone fireplace. The walls were a dark blue and there were stars twinkling on the ceiling. The floor was covered in grass, so I pulled my shoes off and stepped onto the soft ground.  
"I'd love to," Draco followed me and plopped down onto the couch. "Where do I begin?"  
"Where ever you'd like to," I sat on the arm of the couch and gave him my warmest smile, "I'm the one listening, not telling the story."  
"My father is in Azkeban." Draco began. "And my mother has become a servant of the Dark Lord. I feel like my life is hanging in the balance and if I make one wrong step, I'm done for. My mother will die and I will have to be on the run until Potter decides to kill Voldemort. Who knows what will happen to my father." He looked down at the ground, and in the firelight I could see tears springing up in his eyes again. "Everything I'm doing is done with the utmost care, and calling it stressful doesn't even begin to cover it. I don't know how long I can go on like this."  
"I had no idea," I stared at him and suddenly felt awful for the way I had been treating him.  
"I didn't expect you to know," he shook his head. "I don't talk about it and I'm sure your parents didn't find it very important."  
"Probably not, but my parents are butt heads," I said, trying to make a joke, which he didn't seem to find very funny. He kept his head tilted toward the ground. I wanted to badly to reach out and hold him close, at least that would maybe help a little bit. But my pride wouldn't let me do it.  
"I'm scared, Dante," he finally said after a few moments of silence. "I'm scared that I will die."  
"You're not going to die, Draco," I felt my fist clench before I knew what was going on. "I won't let that happen." If you don't already know, I am fiercely loyal and protective. Apparently, despite all that had happened, I had become protective of Draco. But I guess that wasn't new. I had beaten up a kid or two seven years ago when they had made fun of his accent. But I didn't know that I would still do this.  
Draco finally looked up at me, "Seriously?"  
"Yeah," I stood up and went to the fireplace. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."  
"I just thought you hated me, is all." "I don't hate you, Draco,"  
I sighed, "I hate what you've become."  
"Because of Virgil," Draco whispered, knowing he was treading on dangerous ground.  
"Yes, because of Virgil." Nine years ago, my older brother was killed by a dark wizard named Dunn. I was left barely alive, having been tortured. Dunn thought he had killed me as well, but he was wrong. I found him six years later and had him thrown into Azkeban. Virgil had been my best friend, despite the ten year age gap. When he died, a part of me died with him. You could say a part of me snapped and revenge had been my one goal for years. That was, until Draco gave me something else to live for, at least for a short time.  
"I want to give all that up," I heard Draco stand and he walked slowly toward me. "I don't want to be dark anymore."  
"But you just told me you were afraid to be killed," I turned and stared at him. "If you renounce your ways they will find you and kill you. So its either risk your life for me or live without me." I looked back at the fire, which was warm in the early November chill that filled the castle. "What would be easier for you?"  
"Risking my life," he answered immediately. "I've realized that I can't live without you."  
Shock filled my body and I stood completely still. Did he really just say he couldn't live without me?  
"Plus, if I have you protecting me," he reached out and tilted my chin up, "Nothing and no one can touch me. Am I right?" I didn't answer him. I knew he said he loved me, and that he would change for me. It was something completely different to say he couldn't live without me. That, to me, was much more meaningful and a lot more binding.  
"Dante, listen," he dropped his hand and looked right into the fire. "Every minute with you has made me forget my torment. Even all the bad moments when you told me you didn't want me or you were yelling at me, or even throwing grits into my face. You have been the bright light for me. Without you, I am lost."  
"Draco," I breathed and shut my eyes. I had no idea I meant that much to him.  
"Give it some time," he stepped away from me, "I know that must have been a lot to take in. When you've come to a decision, you know where to find me."  
I heard the door open, and he was gone. Cassiopeia floated next to me, and together we stared into the fire.

"Thanksgiving?" Harry stared at me once I had wished him a Happy Thanksgiving. It was then that I remembered, they don't celebrate that in England. Lets just say that I felt really, really smart.  
"Sorry," I muttered, sitting down, "I forgot that ya'll don't celebrate American holidays."  
"Why don't you explain it," Harry touched my hand gently before moving it away. "Maybe we'd like to celebrate with you."  
So I explained, that way back when the Pilgrims and Native Americans came together to share a huge feast and lived happily ever after. Really, that's just the short and sweet, slightly kindergarten version, but I didn't want to get into American history and just confuse them even more.  
"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed, throwing his book onto the coffee table in the common room where we were sitting, "I will celebrate that any day of the year!"  
"Of course you would, Ronald," Hermoine roller her eyes and stared down at her study materials. "You eat everything in sight."  
Ron shot Hermoine a glare before picking his book back up.  
"I think I might make a quick trip to the owlry," I stood up and grabbed my jacket, which was hanging on the side of my book bag. "See if I got anything from my parents. Anyone care to join me?"  
They all said no, too much to study for before midterms. I shrugged and went on my merry way. The past two weeks had been rough to say the least. Draco had stopped all attempts to win me over, and had stopped talking to me all together. Not to mention that classes had gotten harder, other than Care of Magical Creatures, which I was passing with flying colors and even helping to teach. I'd be lucky to pass anything else besides that.  
When I got to the owlry, I found Mother's owl sitting cooly by one of the many open windows that was letting in the cold wind. I huddle tighter into my newly purchased winter coat, which I had never needed until I moved here. What I wouldn't give for a nice warm breeze of the ocean.  
"Acheron," I called, and he flew over onto my arm. He had a nice size letter attached to his leg, which I took and gave him a nice little owl treat.  
"Dearest Dante," I whispered out loud as I read Mother's hand writing. "Happy Thanksgiving. I'm sure you're wishing you had a nice big turkey and a bowl full of Uncle Lance's famous mashed potatoes. I am too, but I promise when you come home for holiday we will have a dinner to make up for it.  
"I'm glad you are having a good time with your classes, especially your magical creatures class. One step closer to being a Healer. You're going to be the best there is, honey.  
"Please send Draco my love as well. I couldn't believe it when you told me that he was at Hogwarts. What a funny coincidence. Also to your friends, Ron, Harry, and Hermoine. They sound very nice. Maybe they would like to come to the Carolinas for a small visit over the break, if they aren't too busy with their plans. We do have our port key to the old house.  
"Your father wishes you well and we can not wait to see you. Love always, Mother."  
I gave an exasperated sigh and stared out at the castle. A trip to the Carolinas would be amazing, and I would love to have the trio come with me. But it seemed that they were going hunting for Voldemort over break and would probably have no interest in joining me.  
I folded the letter and slipped it in my pocket, when I felt a bird nibbling at the claddagh ring.  
"Hello there," I knelt down and looked into the eyes of the black owl. It was very pretty, but I did not recognize it. It held out its leg, which had a letter attached to it. "For me?" I untied the small envelope and gave the bird the last treat I had in my pocket. It flew away, back in the direction of the castle.  
I opened the note, and read. "Dante, Happy Thanksgiving. If you have interest, I have a little something for you over at the Slytherin common room. Meet me there at 4pm. The password is gaboon viper. Fondly, Draco."  
Looking down at my watch, I realized I only had fifteen minutes to get to a place I had only ever passed by twice, and that was when I was lost. I rolled my eyes and ran down the steps, trying not to trip and fall. Finally, a chance to see Draco. I had been hoping for this since the last time we talked. To be honest, I hadn't been sure he had meant what he said. It sure didn't seem like he couldn't live without me, and as soon as my faith was starting to really fade, he was there. The boy sure knew how to make up for lost time.  
If it hadn't been for a random Slytherin fourth year I happened to run into, I would've been hopelessly late. After finally getting into the room, I saw all kinds of Slytherins gathered around. This was a bad idea, being as I'm a Griffindor in a room full of people that hated my guts without knowing me. Could get interesting.  
"What are you doing in here?" A smug looking girl stepped up to me, puffing out her chest to show off her Slytherin patch.  
"I'm meeting someone," I told her, narrowing my eyes.  
"Who?"  
"Why is it any of your business?" I spat.  
"It is my business to know who happens to be a traitor for inviting Griffindor scum to our common room," she nodded her head toward a group of other seventh year students, whose attention was now on me. "He ain't no traitor, he is my friend," I said loud enough for the group to hear.  
"We've been friends long before we got separated into houses. Now shove off, because, trust me, you really don't want to start a fight with me."  
"I'll start whatever the hell I want to start," the girl screeched.  
"Now, Pansy," Draco appeared next to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Dante is our guest and I invited her. She is right, I have been friends with her for a long time and that extends beyond houses. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Draco," Pansy looked down at the ground, a fierce blush crossing her cheeks. She walked away fast, and the group she had been with started to snicker. It was clear that Draco was the Alpha Dog here, and whatever he said went.  
"Sorry about that," Draco smiled at me, "I didn't expect you to be on time."  
"You're an ass," I smiled back at him. "Thank you for the note. You're the only one that knew today is a holiday for me."  
"It was the least I could do," he took my hand, "Which is why I did even more."  
He lead me through the common room and out onto a balcony, which was covered with shiny curtains. Outdoor heaters were set up in the corners, and a little table was in the middle. On the table, was a mini Thanksgiving feast.  
"Draco," I gasped, "You shouldn't have."  
"Just a taste of home," he pulled out one of the two chairs for me to sit in. "I wouldn't want you to miss out on celebrating your holiday."  
"Thank you," I sat and looked over the food. There was a small turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce, and even a pumpkin pie. He had gone all out, and I couldn't help but wonder where he had gotten all of this.  
After a few minutes of putting food on our plates and starting to eat, Draco stopped and asked "What are you most thankful for this year?"  
"First off," I looked at him, "I'm thankful to have you."  
His eyes brightened and he grinned from ear to ear, "Really? Why's that?"  
"Because you keep giving me delicious food." I joked. "Also because you've been very sweet to me despite me torturing you. Only really great people have the ability to put up with that."  
"You're worth it," he touched my hand. "I'm thankful to have you."  
"Why? You haven't spoken to me in two weeks," I looked away and picked at a bit of stuffing.  
"Even from afar you have still brought a bit of sunlight to my dark days," he squeezed my hand.  
"You're such a romantic," I felt heat rise on the back of my neck. He had a way of making me blush uncontrollably. The only thing was he couldn't see it so I had that going for me.  
"Only for you," he shrugged. "I don't mean to push you, but have you made a decision?"  
"I have," I put a piece of turkey in my mouth and chewed slowly, wanting to keep him hanging there for a second. Boy, did he look anxious. "My decision is to be with you."  
His eyes went wide and he went to kiss me, but I stopped him. "I want you to know that there is one condition."  
"Anything," he whispered, waiting for the opportune moment to grab my face and plant those luscious lips onto mine. Truthfully, I couldn't wait either but I wanted to get this out before any…what do they call it here? Snogging?  
"We have to keep this secret," I said, "Not only because you'd be in great danger, but also because of my friends. I want them to accept this but they won't. At the most until school ends, then we can be free to be together and I'll keep you safe from Voldemort."  
"I can live with that," he nodded. "Can I kiss you now?"


	5. Chapter 5

The last Quidditch game before break was looking to be pretty interesting. My secret boyfriend seeker vs. the guy who happens to be trying to date me seeker. Couldn't get more dramatic than that, at least when it comes to the sporting world. To be honest I preferred football (American) to anything else, but this would do for now. It was playoffs back home, and I couldn't wait to get back to that action.  
"You two are going to do great," Hermoine kissed Ron and gave Harry a hug. We were gathered in the common room with the rest of the Griffindor. The team was about to leave, and then we would go to the pitch soon after that.  
"Thanks," Ron grinned at her. As much as they fought and acted like little kids, I could see that Ron really did love Hermoine. That made me happy, not only because she was my best friend, but also because it gave me something to hope for. They believed in true love, maybe they would see that in my love for Draco.  
"Can I get a good luck kiss," Harry smirked at me. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed his chin, twisted his head, and planted a kiss on his cheek. To him, I was still playing hard to get. He didn't really need to know that I was taken. At least not yet.  
"That will do, I suppose," Harry rubbed his cheek where my lip gloss had stained it. "I hope you're going to cheer really loud for me."  
"Loud enough for you to hear," I gave him a quick hug. "Go kick some Slytherin ass."  
"We won't have a problem there," Ginny grabbed her broom and signaled to the rest of the team that it was time to go. "See you later, Dante."  
"Good luck, Gin." I waved at her and watched them leave through the portrait.  
"Harry really does fancy you," Hermoine pulled her hair back into a pony tail and wrapped a scarf around her neck. "He was hoping that you'd be going with us this holiday, and was planning on making a move if you had."  
"Really?" I tried to act surprised. Really I wasn't. Harry had been pushing me into going on their hunt for Voldemort, but I had told them a trip to North Carolina was a little more important than hunting a dark wizard that I had no connection to. Plus, I was going to be able to spend some quality time with Draco. He was coming with me since his family had all decided to join up with the self proclaimed Dark Lord.  
"Yes," Hermoine nodded, "I think he might be in love with you."  
"Love is a bit strong of a word," I gave her a look, "I would understand if he really likes me, but love? No way."  
"If that's what you want to believe." She looked away from me. "Is it bad that I would much rather be in North Carolina with you instead of hunting Voldemort?"  
"No," I shook my head, "Why don't you come with me?"  
"Because I can't leave those two, otherwise they'll get themselves killed," she sighed, "Sometimes I hate being the brains of the operation."  
"You got me now," I gave her my most reassuring smile, "Next time ya'll go on a hunt, I'll come too. That way you won't always have to be the one thinking of how to get us out of a mess."  
"Thank you," she rested her hand on my knee, "I truly appreciate it."  
A few minutes later, it was time to go to the game. Wind blew across the path as we followed the crowds to the field. I couldn't control my shivers, even with standing so close to Hermoine and Neville for a little bit of warmth and wearing like nine million layers of clothing. I longed for the still warm air of the Georgia island where the Academy was. This was getting almost ridiculous. Although, it was a few short days before I would be back there and warm again. I could get my fill of sunshine before coming back here. The pitch was already packed when we settled into our seats. As seventh years, we got our pick of the seats, and we chose to be right up in the action. I had only ever gone to a few Quidditch games, and I was always on the ground. Being up here would give me a whole new perspective on the game, I just knew it.  
"Look," Neville pointed to the ground, "They're coming out. Go Griffindor!"  
I set my focus on the ground, where I could see little red and gold, green and black players. Getting a hold of Hermoine's binoculars, I looked for the platinum blonde hair of my boyfriend. That wasn't hard to spot. It didn't take him long to spot me either, and he gave a little wink at me. That warmed me up.  
With a loud blow of a whistle, the game began, and I actually didn't pay that much attention to the beaters and chasers and all them. My eyes were set on the seekers, as both of them flew around above the actual game being played. They stopped soon, about a hundred feet away from each other, watching for the snitch. Before I knew it, the game was tied 50 to 50, and it was now even more important for the seekers to find the snitch. My heart started to race with the anxiety of it all. As much as I had pride in my house, I also didn't want Draco to be upset. Quidditch meant a lot to him, it was one of his few escapes. Either way, I wasn't fully winning. "  
Shut up, Malfoy," I heard Harry yell as they flew past us.  
"Buzz off, Potter," Draco spat in return and soon they were flying around the pitch again, chasing each other it seemed and constantly throwing insults.  
"Can't Malfoy just leave Harry alone?" Hermoine shook her head and glared in the direction of Draco. It took all my strength not to yell at her myself. They were mutually following each other, it wasn't all Draco. Next thing I knew, Draco was right in front of my face, grinning.  
"Don't move," he whispered and reached next to my ear. When he retracted it, he had the snitch in his hand. "You're my lucky charm, Dante."  
"Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch," The announcer called excitedly. "Slytherin wins!"  
"Congrats, Malfoy," I sneered, and it was a good thing he knew I was pretending. "But I'll never be your good luck charm."  
"If you say so," He flew off and made a few laps around the pitch, holding up the snitch.  
"Can he get any more thick?" Hermoine tugged at my arm, "Come on, let's go see the team. Maybe try to cheer them up a little bit."  
"Just get Ron some food and he'll be good to go," I laughed a little.  
"Yes," Hermoine snickered, "Then we'll get a spider and set it after Ron to cheer up everyone else."  
"You're so maniacal." I gave her a shocked a look. "My sweet little Hermoine is evil? How could this have happened? Why?"  
"Oh hush," she pushed me a little and went to the Griffindor locker room. Inside, everyone was quiet as they packed up their brooms and gear. It was then that I started to feel bad. Although I had been cheering them on, I had been silently cheering for their enemy. It didn't matter that I was dating him, it was still my team. Being loyal didn't always turn out so good. I went to Harry, who was angrily shoving his pads into a bag.  
"Hey," I touched his shoulder gently and he relaxed.  
"Dante," he turned and faced me, "I guess I should've paid a little more attention to you. Maybe then I would've been the one to catch the snitch."  
"That was just a fluke," I waved it off. "Ya'll have a spring game. You will beat them then."  
"You think so?" he looked hopeful, and I wasn't sure if he was hopeful that he would get a win over Slytherin or if it was hope for dating me. I don't know, I might be a bit paranoid about his feelings toward me. But Hermoine was the one instilling that paranoia in me, it wasn't all my fault.  
We all walked out of the locker room together, and I saw Draco exiting his own locker room. He wasn't alone. The Pansy girl who had been giving him a hard time was practically on top of him. If he didn't look so unhappy about it, I would've let my overly jealous mindset take over and gone and beat the crap out of both of them.  
"Hey, Hermoine?" I whispered, pulling her aside, "Know any good spells that will make a person look ugly?"  
She whispered the spell back to me, and I pointed my wand at Pansy, who broke out into an extreme case of hives.  
"Did you mean to hit Pansy?" Hermoine raised her eyebrow at me.  
"No, I missed," I pretended to glare at my wand. "I suck at aiming."  
"At least you know it for next time," she pinched my arm and went to catch up with Ron. I looked over at Draco, who was beaming at me. I winked, and followed my friends.

The first snow came the day before we were to go home for holiday. And since there were no classes, I decided that it would be a good time to visit with Lunic. I wouldn't get another chance until after we came back. Snow covered the path and was up to my ankles by the time I was able to finally get out. Ron was teaching me how to play wizards chess, because I had never had any interest in it before I came here. It was everyone's favorite pass time, considering there probably wasn't much else to do besides class and roam the castle. Lets just say, I wasn't any good and it took Ron a good long time to finally give up on me.  
"I thought you hated snow," Lunic was waiting for me, knowing I'd be coming today.  
"Oh, I do," I groaned, feeling an ache in my legs from having to work extra hard to get through the fluff. "I just wanted to see your pretty face. My hatred for snow can suck it."  
"I'm flattered," Lunic's eyes brightened. In fact, with all the white around, I could barely see him other than his eyes and blue tipped wings. He was such a miraculous creature, I couldn't take my eyes off him.  
"I got you a present," I reached into my pocket once I was done staring at him. "For Christmas."  
"You shouldn't have," he stepped rather close to me as I opened the little velvet box for him. Inside was a gold Spanish galleon from a ship wreck in the Caribbean. Pegs would collect charms and wear them in their manes, and I figured this would be a good addition to Lunic's collection.  
"Where'd you find it?" Lunic gasped as I braided the charm into his mane.  
"A dive off Bimini," I explained. "I'm a certified wreck diver and I can am sometimes allowed to keep my take from the old wrecks."  
"Thank you, Dante," Lunic nuzzled my face, "I wish I had gotten you something."  
"No need," I smiled at him, "Your friendship is all I need. But if you feel the need to get me something, I am a lover of all kinds of chocolate."  
Lunic laughed, "Alright, I can handle that." His eyes shot from me to a corner of the meadow and leaned close, "I believe your man is standing twenty-two feet away from us."  
I turned and saw the familiar black jacket of Draco's, walking toward us.  
"Hello, there," Lunic called to him and trotted past me. Of course, he would want to go trotting up to Draco like it was no big deal that they hadn't met before. I wasn't going to say anything though, since I had become friends with Lunic he had become much less shy and I wasn't about to change that.  
"You must be Lunic," Draco bowed his head a little bit in greeting, "Dante has told me a lot about you."  
"Only good things, I hope," Lunic looked back as I trudged my way through the even thicker snow. If I didn't know any better I'd say this was a blizzard, there was so much damn snow.  
"Oh please," I rolled my eyes, "Of course its all good things. I have never had a bad thing to say about you."  
Draco grinned, "Its true. She adores you."  
"I'm flattered," Lunic looked Draco up and down, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Draco."  
"The pleasure is mine," Draco patted Lunic's forehead. "Now what I'm wondering, is why Dante is still out here in the snow?"  
"I had the extreme urge to build a snowman," I said sarcastically.  
"Did you?" Lunic's eyes widened with excitement. "Could we please? I love snowmen."  
Humoring Lunic, we went to work rolling out the snow into three big balls. This snow was incredibly good for packing together, and between working on our snowman we'd throw snowballs at each other. More like, Draco and I would throw balls and Lunic would just kick up some snow in our general direction.  
"We'll need a carrot, coal, hat, and scarf." I said once Draco had hauled the snow on top of each other.  
"I got it!" Lunic yelled happily and trotted away from the clearing. I couldn't help but wonder if he did that on purpose.  
"What do you think of him?" I asked Draco, stepping closer to him for some warmth. He, in turn, wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him.  
"He's funny," Draco smirked, "Like you in horse form. Maybe a bit more spastic, though."  
"Yeah, I don't get that excited easily," I giggled, and laid my head against his chest. I wouldn't have wanted this moment any other way, even with the snow. I noticed then that snow has a way of making the entire world silent. In this silence, you lose yourself, and become one with every living thing around you, if only for a few moments. There is nothing else on Earth like it, not even on the most beautiful beaches or under the waves. I forgot the cold, and was at peace with being here.  
"Dante, you ok?" Draco looked down at me. "You got really quiet."  
"This place is just pretty amazing," I confided, "I haven't been any place like it."  
"But you'd still rather be home," he ran his fingers across me cheek, and it wasn't until then that I realized that I had no feeling in my face. Great.  
"That's a given." I shrugged. "I think Lunic is coming back." I could hear him trotting around in the snow close by. As much as I wanted to stay where I was, I'd prefer not to embarrass Lunic by walking in on a moment.  
Quickly, Draco gave me the littlest kiss and stepped away, looking at the snowman. "Lunic, I'll need your help deciding on the face."  
"Of course," Lunic burst through the trees with a sack of decorative things. I could see some tinsel poking out the top and figured he didn't quite know what a scarf really was, or he wanted to make the snowman a little more interesting.

"So I'll see ya'll after New Year's?" I looked at my trio of dark wizard hunters, who were standing on the platform with me before we went our separate ways. I was truly going to miss them, even though this was only for a few weeks. I wasn't quite sure what I would do without them.  
"Yes," Harry nodded, "You will. Don't worry about us."  
"And if you do worry," Ron cut in, "Send us an owl and we'll tell you where we are. You can join us."  
"We'll see about that," I hugged Ron first.  
"Have a good holiday back home," Hermoine kissed my cheek and squeezed me tight. "I'll try to get on email if we're in a city so that I can keep you updated. I'd hate for you to not know anything, cause I know you're going to worry."  
"You know me far too well," I hugged her again and turned to Harry. "Take care of yourself, Potter."  
"I will," Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Stay out of trouble, will you?"  
"Are you kidding? After the influence ya'll have had on me? No way," I laughed and patted his shoulder. "My ride is waiting, I have to get going. Love ya'll."  
"Love you too, Dante," They all waved goodbye and I hopped up the stairs to where Draco was waiting patiently.  
"Potter didn't try to kiss you did he?" Draco examined his nails, keep up the façade that we weren't really walking together. We separated ourselves by four feet as we walked quickly to the doors.  
"Draco, don't be such a brat," I teased him, "I wouldn't have let him kiss me, even if he had tried."  
Mother and Father were waiting by the car as we approached them, grinning from ear to ear. If I could've, I probably would've kept Mother from screaming and hugging both of us so tight that neither of us could breathe. But, I couldn't help what she did.  
"Draco, it is so good to see you," Mother looked up at him once she let go of us, "Glad to have you staying with us too. I'm sorry to hear about your family situation."  
"Mom," I hissed, trying to tell her she was being a bit rude.  
"It's ok, Dante," Draco touched my shoulder, keeping me from scolding my mother further. "Its not like I don't hear that all the time. Thank you for having me for the holiday's, Mrs. Saint-Evans."  
"Anytime," she stepped away so Father could give me a hug.  
"Good to have you back, baby girl," Father whispered so only I could hear. I squeezed him tight in return before letting go. Father was a man of few words, and barely said two as he shook Draco's hand. I sort of liked that about him. He really only showed his personality to me and Mother, to me that was a bit more genuine.  
We piled into the car and drove the forty-five minutes back to the house as Mother chattered on about what she had been up to since I had gone to school. Not like I didn't already know everything, considering she had sent me a letter a few times a week, every week. Father stayed quiet, putting in his input every few minutes or so on certain subjects. That was, until he started talking about work.  
"We have caught quite a few Deatheaters the past couple months," Father looked in the rearview at Draco. "Been a good year for them, what with Voldemort coming back and recruiting more and more. I've been busy."  
"I'm sure you have, Daddy," I felt Draco tense up beside me, "How about you, Mom? How has the administrative stuff been?"  
"Oh, busy as always," Mother grinned back at us.  
When I looked in the rearview, Father was still staring at Draco. That probably wasn't a good thing.


End file.
